Arfann Dogar
Sector Admiral Arfann Dogar was the leader of the Intruder Wing Strike Fleet and one of the founding members of the New Imperium. He took over as interim Diktat after the assassination of Ryskar D'larit, and after the election of Gene Rytor to the position, and the restructuring of the military, he took command as War Coordinator for the entire New Imperium Navy and served in that role until his retirement. Background Dogar was born on Canis in 37 BBY. He entered the Imperial Navy and worked his way through the ranks despite difficulties and prejudices toward non-humans. After the Battle of Endor, he worked with the Imperial Remnant, leading a special fleet of ships that used New Republic-aligned vessels and ships in order to conduct espionage, sabotage and surprise attacks on New Republic forces. However, major disputes in the way that the Remnant was carrying out the war drove Dogar to take his forces out of the Empire and flee. Meeting secretly with other fleet commanders and key figures, together with the other founders of the NI he traveled to Epsilon Sector to create a new government independent of either side, and far removed from the chaos of the galactic war. Dogar had a vested interest in the success of the New Imperium, because the Intruder Wing was a vital part of it. All was proceeding well until the invasion of the Altarin'Dakor and the assassination of Diktat Ryskar D'larit. Forced into a new role as interim Diktat, Dogar was determined to fight off the invaders, but unfortunately he, along with the rest of the NI, underestimated the strength of the Altarin'Dakor. Dogar led the NI fleet against the AD in the Battle of Mizar, which turned out to be one of the worst defeats of the war. Dogar himself was nearly killed, and the fleet was badly devastated. Dogar blamed himself for the defeat and the massive loss of life, and he sank into depression thereafter. He sought to step back and quietly retire, but when Gene Rytor was elected Diktat, he convinced Dogar to serve on as War Coordinator for the NI military. The position gave Dogar renewed vigor and he continued to fight the Altarin'Dakor as best he could. However, when the Shok'Thola Nimrod invaded, the enemy forces were simply too powerful. Dogar watched helplessly as the AD forced them further and further back, taking the territory on the western and eastern fronts until little more than Tralaria and Varnus were left. Even Erebria, the Intruder Wing's home and Dogar's place of respite, was conquered. Desperately he fought against the advancing Titans that descended upon Tralaria, but to no avail. Only at the last moment, when Nimrod was killed on Varnus, did the enemy fleet retreat, leaving Dogar's own forces intact. After the battle, it was determined to restructure the navy once more, to incorporate those Titans captured from Nimrod's forces. Dogar took the opportunity to retire for real this time, and made sure that Sector Admiral Gaius Adonai was installed as War Coordinator in his place. After Erebria was recaptured from the AD, Dogar went there to live discreetly on his personal estate, only performing an advisory role from that point onward. Category:Characters